Into His Heart
by Cyberwolf
Summary: Why does Relena love Heero so? A glimpse at her mind as she thinks about her need to be with him.


#  _Into His Heart_

* * *

Relena Peacecraft gazed wistfully at the framed picture of Heero she kept on her night table, next to the one of her dead foster parents. It was a very rare picture: Heero was smiling...not smirking or sneering or grinning venomously...it was a real smile, soft yet with a bit of a roguish quality. His blue eyes were unguarded and smiling as well. The lighting was very bright, and Heero cast a very black shadow as though all his inner darkness was in that shadow...and not in him. 

He leaned against a shiningly white wall, his dark shadow a brilliant contrast against the bright surface. His arms were crossed against his chest. He wore a loose white sleeveless shirt and denim jeans. It was very different from his usual outfit, or anything else she ever saw him wear, and she really had no idea why he was smiling like that. 

But whatever the reason, Relena treasured the photo. She remembered the first time she had met Heero. He hadn't been anything like the boy in the picture, and he still usually wasn't. He'd been hurt, and bright red blood spotted his dark gold flight suit. When she'd found him, he threatened to kill her. And renewed that vow several times. 

But he couldn't carry out his threat. 

Right now, Relena wouldn't really have cared if he had. She wanted to see him, wanted to drink in the details of his face, wanted to drown in his eyes, even if that was the last thing she'd ever see. Now that she thought about it, that wasn't really such a bad idea. What better image to take into the afterlife than Heero's dark-night-blue eyes?   
  
She knew she sounded strange; why would she have such deep feelings for a soldier-boy she'd only met a few weeks ago? She felt like someone had cast a spell on her, enchanting her mind so that her common sense went to sleep whenever her thoughts turned to Heero, leaving only her heart to run herd on her thoughts-and her heart belonged wholly to Heero. 

The look in his incredibly dark blue eyes had been what captivated Relena. They were like a wild animal's, one who'd been trapped and was willing-or maybe caged for so long it was the only thing he could do-to fight. Relena had a talent for reading people, something a government official must have, but she couldn't see so deeply into anyone else, wasn't able to feel the pain and anger and everything else the way she felt it from Heero. 

What was in his eyes? Relena cupped her chin in her hand, her own blue eyes narrowing slightly in concentration as she tried to sort her thoughts out properly, to somehow formulate an answer to her question. A curious expression of independence and defiance and no trust at all. An intensity that made other people's eyes seem so fake in comparison. Anger, that was there in spades. And something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but that told her that there was more than the soldier to Heero Yuy. 

And as she came to know him, more and more, she wanted to know still more. Relena knew she was falling in love with him, despite everything that screamed at her not to. And maybe it was just her imagination, but there were moments, when Heero was momentarily distracted, when his guard was down and his blue eyes would soften, just a moment, and his lips would curve slightly in the preliminaries of a smile. 

She hoped that smile was for her. 

*_owari_*   


* * *

  
Author's Notes:   
One of my very very first GWing fics, revised somewhat. It was intended as a companion piece to my other fic _'If They Could See' _but I looked at it and decided it could stand alone.   
Despite the title, there's more about Heero's eyes (can't resist those baby-blues!! =) than about his heart, but the heart thing is supposed to be (as my teacher put it) in between the lines. Very deep, as when I went to reread it, _I_ couldn't really find it. But I hope you guys understand what I'm rambling about.   
The picture Relena was looking at is based on an actual GWing artbook image. There's a link to it here, in case anyone's curious...   
[http://members.fortunecity.com/windhunter/CoolHeero.jpg][1]   
I altered the pic a bit, so please don't take it, thanks!   


   [1]: http://members.fortunecity.com/windhunter/CoolHeero.jpg



End file.
